Don't shoot the Messenger
by Sarrasi
Summary: How Sam acquired Brains and his relationship with the two Autobots thrust into his care by the ever demanding government.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't shoot the Messenger**

**Chapter One**

_After Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_

Sam was cold and confused. Cold because of the icy sea water that sprayed against his skin and confused because he didn't really know what he was doing out here on deck in the middle of the night.

Thanks to Will Lennox and Epps insisting on collecting Galloway from a small village in the middle of nowhere, Sam had had to endure nothing but abuse from the liaison; constant verbal attacks along the lines of how useless he was. Coupled with the injuries Sam had sustained from the entire cataclysmic event, he wasn't exactly feeling brilliant and despite both Mikaela and Bumblebee's best efforts Sam had taken every word to heart.

He felt strange; like he wasn't sure how he was feeling yet did at the same time. He sighed and held his bandaged hand to his chest, cradling the injured limb. How had he hurt it again? Oh yes, the mad Jetfire had teleported him to Egypt and had burnt off most of the skin on his fingers. Eugh. Sam made a mental note to ask someone soon; what the hell was a space bridge?

Sam felt his gaze lift skywards and watched as the stars rotate.

"Hey kid, if da big guy finds you out 'ere you'll be in bigger trouble then Megatron."

Sam jumped in alarm at the voice but when he looked behind him he smiled.

"Wheelie?"

The small Decepticon-turned-Autobot gave Sam a look. Wheelie's red eyes still creeped Sam out but he forced himself to look into them.

"The one and only. But seriously I'd get below if I were you; else Prime will blow a circuit."

Sam snorted. "Yeah whatever. Mikaela said that a soldier told her that Optimus was in a status-recharge thing 'coz Ratchet wanted to look at him. Besides, I've been worst places than on a perfectly safe deck."

Wheelie tapped his face where, if he was a human, his nose would be. "Don't say I didn't warn ya kid."

Sam crossed his legs and sat down so that he and Wheelie were at eye level. His ankle had begun to throb again as well; no doubt his medication was wearing off.

The massive ship bucked and writhed under the two creatures but neither seemed to care. The sea was rough but thanks to the incredible width of the Aircraft Carrier, Sam felt perfectly safe walking across it. The waves that pounded the side of the ship sent up great splashes of water that soaked the deck quite effectively. However the two only occupants, besides the F-22s, either ignored it or did not notice it.

"So have you convinced the others that you're not, you know. Going to betray us all?"

Wheelie nodded and sat next to Sam, picking at some sand that had gotten caught up in his left wheel. "Yup. Wasn't hard to convince them really; Bumblebee stuck up for me and once Prime realised I had saved your life and was the one who led you to Jetfire he kinda let the old geezer with the cannons poke around my head."

"What?" Sam was confused. _Poke around his head? What the...?_

Wheelie waved it off. "It happened a lot during the war; if someone on either side had a 'change of heart' and wanted to switch sides then the side they then choose had a right to go through their memory banks. Questions were asked if something wasn't clear." Seeing Sam's disbelieving expression Wheelie shrugged. "It was a precaution, still is. Doesn't hurt kid, feels weird and all but 'Hide was nice. He saw me 'n Bumblebee high tailing it towards the Pillars when you got it from Megatron."

The small Autobot tapped the side of Sam's head gently then seemed to listen intently. He then nodded grimly. "Just what I feared," Wheelie said gravely. "Completely empty." Wheelie seemed to preen himself, lifting his chin in a way that reminded Sam of Galloway. "Unlike myself."

Sam laughed. A long and loud sound that sounded nice to Wheelies auditory senses. Sam felt more comfortable around him now than he had ever been. Maybe it was because Ironhide had found nothing but maybe it was because he wanted to; the little robot was staring to grow on him as was his strange personality.

"The symbols are gone. No more blended brain for me." Sam said, staring over the sea. He flinched as sea water wormed its way through the bandages on his wrist and washed over his burns but he made no comment.

"Have you told Prime?"

"Yeah. The first thing he did was have a long talk with me about 'never dying again' and stuff."

"Oh..." Pulling on the human's sleeve to get his attention, Wheelie pointed towards the stack of charred pieces of expensive aircraft that was piled up on one side. Sam followed the finger and grimaced. "Is that why six F-22's are now scrap metal and why Lennox had to _order soldiers_ from coming to your rescue?"

Sam grinned sheepishly. "We had a slight difference of opinion." Sam said, trying not to make Optimus seem like the bad guy. "I disagreed with him and then he got... annoyed so he –" Sam mumbled the rest incoherently. "-blew up some planes and pushed the rest into the water."

Wheelie threw back his head and roared with laughter. "That is unbelievable! Trust me; the others thought you two were under attack or something. No one could get hold of Prime; his comm. link was down."

Sam smirked. "I have so much school work to catch up on." He groaned. "Twice I've saved the world and I still gotta go back to college, bloody typical."

"At least you won't have to pay for it, I hacked Thatcher's files and found that the Autobots want to pay for it or sum thing."

Sam was about to reply when a colossal wave smashed into the side of the ship. It was as if the wrath of a God was behind it, for the entire ship snapped to the side and tilted to the extent it caused Sam to slide along the deck. Wheelie had just enough time to stab his hand into the deck, get a tight grip and grasp the human by the uninjured foot before the carrier tilted more so and had it not been for his hold, Sam would have fallen into the churning waves. The weather had turned too quickly; the clouds were now thick and black, rain threatening to pour out in a heartbeat. The Autobot swore fiercely; he should have gotten the blasted human inside faster.

Wheelie opened a link to all the Autobots but he paused. Contacting them all was foolish; he only needed say Ratchet or even Bumblebee. One who could simply reach up from the cargo bay on the other side of the deck where they were presently and pull them to safety. Sam was in pain. His fractured ankle had been jolted and after a quick scan, Wheelie determined that although it hadn't been dislodged further, anymore of this would it no good at all. This all occurred within a few seconds of contemplation.

Sam yelled out when Wheelie pulled him up with ease, let go of his foot and grabbed his arm instead.

"_**Wheelie to Ratchet."**_

"_Comm. link accepted.__** What is it?"**_

"_**What are you doing down there watching the weather channel?" **_It had worked for that oaf Simmons after all. _**"Me and the Witwicky kid are up here on the verge of rolling off this slagging ship! Help would be appreciated!" **_

There was no verbal response but Wheelie was sent an image of Ratchet hurtling towards them with speed Wheelie thought impossible for the old medic.

Wheelie shifted so that Sam was in a firmer grip. His fingers were imbedded deep with the ships exterior and were unlikely to be moved anytime soon. The human was still in pain but was mastering it with skill only found in Cybertronians. However Wheelie was aware of how much he had been through; this was probably a walk in the park.

"Listen to me Sam." Wheelie raised his vocal transmitter to be heard over the crashing waves. "Ratchet is coming. Unless he blows himself up before getting to us, we'll be outta this jelly before you can say peanut. Just hold on!"

_Like I was ever going to let go! _Sam thought, gripping Wheelie's leg as hard as he could. The ship had tried to righten itself but another wave, smaller in size but fiercer in velocity pounded the opposite side and suddenly Sam was thrown about like a rag doll.

"You ok Wheelie?" Sam shouted, spitting out sea water with a sour face. He gagged as another mouthful flooded over his lips.

"Doing peachy kid." Wheelie yelled back.

Unexpectedly, Sam felt himself being picked up. Solid fingers wrapped themselves around his torso firmly and lifted him up. Away from Wheelie! The tiny Autobot was struggling to break his fingers free from their wedged hold.

"Grab onto me! Hurry!"

Wheelie stretched and gripped the humans hand just in time. With the combined force of whoever had come their rescue, Wheelie was tugged free and together they were carried back across the deck on much sturdier legs.

"What in the name of Primus were you doing?"

Sam inwardly groaned.

_Ratchet..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't shoot the Messenger**

**Chapter Two**

_After Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – Part Two_

Sam had been in trouble before. He had been in a bit of a pickle when he was hanging from Optimus' head under a bridge with a giant ass helicopter pulling the air which caused him and Mikaela to fall. He had been in a dilemma when he had been cornered on a building by Megatron and therefore stuck between a hundred or so foot drop to certain death and a cannon wielding evil as hell badass. Jeez, Sam had just _died_! If that wasn't in trouble then what on Earth was? Well, apart from the violent sobs and screaming fits his parents had hurled his way in between bone-crushing hugs—and boy, did they verbally let loose with both guns when they realized he wouldn't vanish into a puff a air—which had been terrifying.

But right now, Sam doubted he had ever felt more scared; held gently but firmly in Ratchets hand as he carried him to where the others were. Which, according to Wheelie who was running beside them both, was the cargo bay turned infirmary.

"You really, _really_ don't have to do this Ratchet." Sam begged. Appealing to the medic's sense of compassion was the only trick Sam could think of. He struggled fruitlessly in the Autobot's grip, trying to worm his way out, panic rising like the tide in his chest as memories of similar situations threatened to make him shout out in terror.

Sensing the humans discomfort and elevated heart rate, Ratchet lowered him to the ground, steadied him with a supporting finger and pushed him lightly in the direction they had been walking. The corridor was large enough for Ratchet to walk down but anyone larger like Ironhide would not have fitted. Wheelie gave Sam an encouraging nod, something the boy was not expecting but appreciated, and motioned him to walk faster.

Ratchet didn't even grace Sam with a reply, merely gave him a curt glance. Sam stopped and twisted back around to face him, pasting on a bright smile. Maybe he could head the medic off at the pass. "Look... I know you want to do the whole doctor thing, I get that. But I'm really fine, see? Why are we going there anyway? I'm not an Autobot. It'll be better if I go to the human one."

Again Ratchet said nothing to Sam but he must have to Wheelie for he felt a tug on his jeans and was pulled down the corridor by the smaller Autobot. The massive doors at the end opened and Sam went in, both annoyed and worried at what was happening and going to happen.

Sam wasn't entirely sure what he would find on the other side. He had been to the medical section of the ship but he was almost certain there was not going to be a cheerless nurse with greasy hair and a cloud of danger over her head present. His blood suddenly froze; would Optimus be in there? Oh god, would Bumblebee be in there? He really, so very incredibly did not want to be yelled at or coddled over right now. He was soaking wet, as was his cast and bandages, cold and so tired.

What he found as he turned the corner reminded him of a drive-in movie theatre. What did he expect? Something out of Alien or Predator? A cargo bay turned into a strange room of tubes and pickled things in jars? Ironhide lain out on a operating table? He hesitated in the doorway, wondering if he was interrupting their recharge cycle or something. They all stood in their alt modes in the large room next to each other, all heavily dented and scratched but thankfully in one piece, arranged as if conversing like a huddled group of humans. Only Bumblebee was in his normal natural form, staring down at the dormant Peterbilt.

Sam ignored Ratchet and Wheelie as they passed him and entered the room and they seemed to do the same. As if it was up to him to enter. He felt foolish; he trusted them all with his life, so why was he faltering?

Maybe it was because he felt as though he didn't deserve their time. They _had_ just emerged from the figurative pit of hell and deserved a few days to sleep it off without being bothered.

"Sam?"

The young human jumped in alarm and looked upwards, straight into the optics of his guardian.

"Hey Bee." Sam replied, somewhat lamely.

The scout cocked his head in Ratchet's direction and Sam instinctively knew that the Medic was telling him what had happened on deck. He sighed and waited for the worrying to begin, rubbing the back of his neck and casting his gaze around him. He smiled as he saw one of the twins' headlamp blinked on and off, the closest thing to a wink a car could do. He heard Ironhide give a soft rumble and nodded back, a small bubble of pride growing in his chest; they still liked him at least.

His gaze flicked to Optimus. Sam took in the faded paint and large gashes that riddled the truck and swallowed bile. Even as he worried, the Prime seemed to emit an emotion. Sam wasn't sure how he felt it or why, or even whether it wasn't his imagination but he felt reassured all the same. Sam, in return, gave him a small lopsided grin, the 'I'm glad you're ok' one that he had become a pro at lately.

Sam looked around for Wheelie and saw him transforming and rolling between the twins. Shit, he really was alone.

It was Bee's loud squawk of shock brought him back with a bump.

"Uh oh." Sam gulped and stepped back.

"Indeed." Before Sam could be steamrolled by his overprotective guardian Sam was once more picked up by the Medic and dumped unceremoniously onto Optimus' roof. He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet. He felt so embarrassed but he decided not to say anything.

Using his Leader's alt form as a makeshift operating table, Ratchet bent so that he and the human were at eye level and peered at Sam's left hand. He lifted it up gently and much to Sam's horror, the Medics fingers broke apart into small winding tentacles. The boy tried to pull back. Autobot fingers were bad enough; they were huge and metallic but to split apart and become the equivalent of writhing snakes? Not cool. Sam could not tear his eyes away, terror evident in each. Ratchets other hand came around behind his back and held him in place with strength a thousand times that of flesh and bone.

The tentacles coiled themselves around Sam's arm and with one precise slice the seawater soaked bandaged fell to the floor. Sam gasped as Ratchet straightened his wrist and started curiously as one of the tentacles seemed to break away from the Autobot and wrapped itself around the joint. Once it had become settled it became inflexible and when Sam poked it, it did nothing – Sam had expected it to growl or something.

"What the-?"

Ratchet ignored him and Sam 'eeped' when he lifted his ankle bound in the cast. Sam heard the intricate pieces forming his optics whirling ceaselessly and suddenly – had Sam not been held in place he would have jumped about a foot in the air – a thin brilliantly blue laser beam slashed its way neatly through the cast. The human felt his eyes bulge when the beam twisted _in mid air _and cut through the other side of the ankle cast! His knees went weak and his heartbeat thudded in his ears like a drum. Had it not been for his pride and a supportive palm, Sam probably would have collapsed. As it was, the now useless cast fell to the floor next to the bandage.

"I apologise," Ratchet finally spoke. "Human Technology has not advanced far enough for you to comprehend what you just saw."

Sam nodded limply. "Yeah... My mind has been blown but I'll pretend otherwise."

Ratchet glanced at him – probably scanning him to see if he was telling the truth – and this time two metal tentacles were detached from the Autobot and wrapped themselves around his ankle and secured themselves. When the Medical Officer pulled away, Sam observed his new cast and nodded smiling.

"Thank you Ratchet." He said, giving the Autobot a wide grin.

"Once your abrasions have healed I will be notified and but they will stay attached to your person until I have seen you again." Ratchet gently placed Sam onto the floor and watched as the human rotated his wrist and limped around in little circles in experimentation. To Sam's astonishment the alien casts were flexible and felt extremely strong. He rapped them with his fist and laughed delightedly when Ratchet glared down at him.

"Sorry," He said, not meaning it at all.

Ratchet seemed to smile slightly but before Sam could be sure, he turned and said to Bumblebee, "There is no need to speak to Sam about what has transpired." With that, he transformed and reversed into his own 'parking space'.

The scout whirled his vocal processors but when he gazed down at his charge, Sam knew he had let it go. Sam patted his guardian's leg and limped back over the door. To his surprise, Sam heard the soft squeal of tiny tires and when he glanced over his shoulder he saw Wheelie racing over towards him.

"The big man wants me to stay with you and warrior princess." Was all the truck offered as he reached Sam and raced around the corner and into the corridor outside.

Sam smirked when Wheelie revved his teeny engine with impatience. Sam turned when he reached the doorway and cast a quick glance at all the Aliens.

He blinked slowly and simply breathed in all their soothing, powerful presence. When his eyes landed on Optimus he only allowed them to rest on him for a few seconds longer before he hobbled after Wheelie.

"Hey wait up! Can't to transform into something useful and be a crutch?"

_Please review! They mean so much :D_

_If you liked this story so far then please, read my others for they all tie in together in some way. Enjoy! xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't shoot the Messenger**

**Chapter Three**

_Before Transformers: Dark of the Moon – Part One_

Wheelie glanced at the sleeping human as he shifted in the back seat but when he did not stir, the Autobot returned his gaze back to the windscreen. It was early morning, too early it seemed for Sam, but Wheelie had been awake for hours.

The message from Prime had kept Wheelie from his daily recharge and was taking its toll and the ex-Decepticon could feel his parts sound their protest. He stretched out in the passenger seat and watched as Chicago rolled past. Aside from the occasional bleary eyed passerby, there was no one around.

"Can't this heap of junk go any faster?" Wheelie growled, shifting impatiently on the cool leather.

"**We're nearly there." **

Apparently Bumblebee was more concerned about the slumbering human than talking out loud so Wheelie took the hint and responded in kind, replying through the internal comm. link, **"We better be... How come the kid is coming with us anyway?"**

Bumblebee scanned his charge and found that he was beginning to awaken, his consciousness slowly pulling away from the fog of sleep. The Scout felt Wheelie's eagerness pulsating through his spark but would not have anything disturb Sam, especially since this was the first time he had seen him in three weeks.

"**Optimus was unclear, however I assumed it was because he wanted Sam to choose himself whether he allowed another ex-Decepticon to live with him." **There was a pointed pause. **"It was my understanding that Sam convinced the others to allow you to reside with him in the first place; N.E.S.T was most reluctant to have you leave the proximity of the base." **

Wheelie had the sense to look sheepish. He cast a glance back at the Witwicky kid who was slowly returning from the land of nod and rubbing his eyes weakly. The young human had been less than amiable getting up at quarter past five in the morning but the prospect of seeing his Guardian after so long eventually pulled the human away from his bed and the hot new girlfriend.

"**Touché."**

...

Blinking heavily but gradually feeling less like a fatigued zombie, Sam inwardly questioned his being here. The new N.E.S.T Headquarters was in Washington D.C and although he had not seen them, Sam had heard the massive, black Energon detectors humming and new that others had been situated all over the city as well as in places all over the world.

He felt Bumblebee pull to a stop and converse shortly with someone in sporadic radio chatter that Sam couldn't hear before he heard the whirl of mechanics and the creak of a gate being opened. Wheelie said something in a low voice which Sam didn't catch.

Sam pulled himself from the warm seats and sat rubbing his eyes. Wheelie poked his head around the front seat and did what in Sam's experience with Autobots had taught him was a grin.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, up and at 'em. The Big Guy wants to speak to you."

Sam didn't even bother to suppress a yawn as he clambered out of the car. The night had been warm but since he had on very thin clothing and the huge warehouse in which he stood was spacious and had no means of heating his skin erupted in goosebumps and he shivered.

Three UH-60 Black Hawks stood like soldiers against the left wall and a large F-35 Lightning II sat against the other. Sam could see Ironhide and Ratchet listening to Matthew Marsden, a soldier who Sam knew from Egypt, nodding occasionally and glancing at each other every now and again. Standing before a large podium of wires and computer screens was stunning red Autobot who had sleek crimson blades running the length of his arms and Sam wracked his brain to try and think of his name but none came to mind. He was conversing with a silent Peterbilt and walked away after evidently receiving an order to do so.

Once his charge and Wheelie were clear, Bumblebee transformed. To Sam the act was almost leisurely, which made him sad as he knew how careful he had to be when around his human family. _At least I know why he spends so much time doing his Black Ops thing, _Sam thought bitterly. As if sensing his mood, Bumblebee glanced down at him but Sam deliberately avoided the gaze.

"Sam!"

Lennox jogged over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good to see you buddy. How's Carly?"

The soldier looked surprisingly cheerful for the time of day, something that annoyed the hell out of the teen. Lennox looked tanned and strong, muscles rippling under his uniform.

Sam glared sleepily, "It's good to see you too and she's fine, although annoyed that Wheelie woke us up." Sam gave the man a sharp look. "Why am I here? It's half five for God's sake, I mean jeez, couldn't it have waited until a more decent time?"

Bumblebee ambled away with no particular purpose in his movements but probably told to leave but Wheelie kept close to Sam's heels, casting his gaze around suspiciously.

"Trust me, kid, if it were up to me I wouldn't burden this on you but it's not, so I'm afraid you'll have to make the best of this." Something in his tone made Sam nervous and regret his words. Being kept in the dark about Cybertronian matters was becoming more and more common but despite his desire to help the Autobots as best he could and annoyance of being left out, Sam respected Lennox too much to question him.

"It is fine," Sam amended and attempted to a smile. "So what's up?"

Lennox motioned and Sam followed him past the Helicopters. He stared around him in wonderment; this new base sure looked the part.

N.E.S.T clearly hadn't been in operation here for long. Miles and miles of cables wound their way around most of the floor and Sam had to watch where he stepped for fear of tripping. Expensive but evidently hastily put up lights cast eerie shadows around the place. Soldiers flitted around, some holding files or carrying piles of paper, others hefting parts of weapons of which Sam could never guess and some were conversing in low tones, glancing in his direction but looking away quickly.

Turning his gaze upwards, Sam noticed a sour faced woman scowling down at him from a balcony with metal railings whilst a timid Asian woman hurriedly searching through a bright green designer bag before handing over a file. They both had their hair pulled tightly out of their faces, giving them professional appearances but the older woman seemed extremely bitter and resentful. She scanned the few sheets of paper, glanced down at Sam again then with one last glower she turned away and strode off with a metaphorical pole up her backside.

Confused but too fatigued to care, Sam followed Lennox towards the unmoving Prime and was apprehensive when Lennox patted his shoulder and signalled him to remain whilst he strode off in the direction of the Weapon Specialist.

Sam was about to offer conversation when the loud hiss of extraterrestrial hydraulics signalled his shifting.

Optimus' transformation was so sudden, the human leapt back startled. Sam soon recovered and watched in fascination. One minute there was an innocent looking vehicle before him and the next- flashing whirling parts spinning outward; sliding, clunking, reforming – he was staring up at a super-advanced robot. Having reverted to his natural form, Optimus lowered himself until they were face to face, human to robot, one alien to another.

Sam felt himself grin and before he could stop himself the whispered words tumbled from his lips, "Way to advanced too advanced to be Japanese."

The Autobot leader's voice was warm. "I apologise for the earliness of the hour Sam, it seems that I am only admitted to see you if you are exhausted."

Sam wondered what this must look like to others. Here a monolith of power and wisdom was crouching down to speak to a lowly organism. Here a simple accident of evolution was speaking to the mightiest being on the planet as if they were friends, family even. The thought made Sam inwardly chuckle.

"Not to worry, it's only sleeping. But if I answer weirdly it's because my brain isn't working yet." He reassured with a shrug. "How's things? This headquarters looks amazing by the way. Although I'm not too thrilled with the sign, I mean the 'Department of Health and Human Services'? Really? Is that supposed to be funny?"

Regardless of what many believed, Sam _knew _that Optimus enjoyed his irrelevant comments and conversation. Many of the Autobots did. Having been in a war for centuries and now battling for a planet that kept trying to get rid of them, every Cybertronian needed to take their minds off it all. Inane chatter gave them reason to smile.

Optimus mouth plates lifted softly, amusement blazing from each optic. "I am unsure of whether it was accidental designation or simply a thought through cover but I agree that its appellation is comical."

Sam clutched his head mockingly. "Not too many long words big guy, I'm really not awake enough yet!" Suppressing the urge to stretch, Sam cocked his head in bewilderment and added. "Why am I here? Does this have anything to do with Wheelie? Please tell me that you need him for a mission and I can be free of him for a few days? He's driving me mad!"

Sam gave the Autobot at his feet a mildly affectionate but ultimately questioning tap on the back with his foot. Had it not been for the presence of the Prime, Wheelie would have bitten the human's toes off. Sam knew this and grinned at the glare was shot venomously at him.

"Whatever fleshy have your fun but you is going to get another lodger. Ain't that right boss 'bot?" Wheelie's tone was specifically pitched so that it sounded respectful and could not be criticized, for all its bad grammar.

"What!" Sam yelped. He rounded on the Prime in annoyance.

Optimus nodded. "Fourteen hours ago a Decepticon crash landed in the Southern Pacific Ocean. A team was dispatched accordingly but the occupant inside had disappeared by the time they arrived. Approximately one hour twenty nine minutes later, I was contacted on the open Cybertronian frequency and was asked if said Decepticon could meet without threat of attack. I agreed."

Wheelie was now rolling backwards and forwards on his wheels with impatience. "Where's he at?" He snapped impatiently. "Me 'n Brains go way back. We were with Soundwave and Dreaded at the Battle of Ser'ac Dovan. Man, did we tear those bots to shi-"

"Brains?" Sam intervened quickly, positive that reiteration of what he had done under the flag of Decepticon would not hold well with the leader of the Autobots. "That's his name? Do they just give terrible names to the diddy Decepticons or to the most annoying ones?"

"His name is not translatable in your tongue. In our language his name would mean one who is intelligent and eccentric. However he decided to choose 'Brains' as it seemed to encompass these qualities within the restrictions of the language of this planet." Optimus explained. Staring down at Wheelie, his gaze became stern. "I must caution your formulation of words, my soldiers were present during Ser'ac Dovan and lost many a comrade. I would advise you remember whose side you _say_ you are on."

Sam felt the need to change the subject. Or at least get it onto the reason for his being here. "It'll be great to see your friend again then and... Oh God," The human's face fell and became exasperated. "Tell me you didn't bring me here to dump him on me!" He waved at Wheelie. "I have enough trouble keeping him out of trouble and I _know _the neighbours think I'm strangling a cat or something the amount of times I have to pull him out of Carly's kni – uh, pull him off the television and Star Trek with him screaming his head off."

Optimus stood and Sam felt his fight drain out of him. Great, he thought sadly, another refugee. Carly is really going to leave him now. The only reason she let Wheelie stay with them because Sam had begged on hands and knees, promised to do the dishes for the remainder of his life with her (something he regretted to this day – god that girl ate a lot) and made Wheelie sleep outside with Bones, the dog Mikaela unceremoniously dumped on him. How the hell was he going to convince her to take another whack-a-doodle?

He noticed Optimus was walking slowly away and followed forlornly, not noticing the sympathetic looks he received from the soldiers who knew the nature of the... transaction. Lennox watched the young man from his station at Ironhide's ankles with a half amused, half concerned expression.

Wheelie had transformed into his remote controlled monster truck and was speeding after Optimus, revving his engine with excitement. Sam walked slowly, not entirely sure he wanted to see what awaited him at the end.

_Please review! They mean so much :D_

_If you liked this story so far then please, read my others for they all tie in together in some way. Enjoy! Xxx_


End file.
